The Boy Who Didn't
by Lucy.Loo.Kangaroo
Summary: please review! i need feedback! This a story i had to write for english class...... It is about a boy named John who everyone he loves in life dies and he is blamed for it. He gets questioned and tries to find a way out of it. read and see what you think


The Boy Who Didn't

By Lucy Lynn Loo

There she lies on the cold dark basement floor. The beautiful blonde Michelle, with her big chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing the orange tee-shirt I gave her for her birthday about a month ago. She was wearing the black standard sweats she always wore. She wasn't wearing any jewelry as usual. I just don't get why anyone would want to kill her. She was Student Body President at our school in Seattle. She was so kind to every person she met; she was involved with every single service project in the state of Washington. She had a voice the sounded like the singing of a beautiful choir. I can still hear it now in my head as clear as a bell as she told me her last words I would heard her say. "John I know you are having a hard time in your life right now with your parents' divorce, but everyone goes through hard times. We will never know what will happen in life. Have a goodnight and I will see you tomorrow." Her words were very true they were always true. We never know what will happen in life, I did see her today but she was dead. It is weird how things work out this way. I took another good look at her before the CSI people told me to leave.

As I walked home I cried. It was just beginning to be way too much for me. My closest dearest friend just died. I don't know who killed her or why but, I am going to find out who.

I woke up today and the first thing I did was go down to the CSI lab to get questioned. I don't see why because I didn't do it. But I guess to solve this they need to question everyone who is a suspect. I walked into the busy building and got really depressed because I knew Michelle was in here somewhere being examined. It makes me mad because she is a human being not a frog in a biology lab! I sat out in what they called the waiting room. It didn't seem like a waiting room because it was grey gloomy and dreary. A lady came out and called my name, just like at a doctor's office. I didn't look at her because I was just so depressed. I walked in the room the lady led me into. It was little dark square and grey. I sat in the chair that was not occupied. It was blue and cold. A big bald man that told me to call him Sir was sitting in the chair. He was wearing a dark suit with a green tie. "John Peterson, we have proof to believe that you killed Michelle Douglas." He said this in a completely calm voice. "WHAT!?!" I was so surprised that is all I could say. "We found you finger prints on the murder weapons." By now this calm voice he was using was bugging me. Right then my phone buzzed. "Oh yes John forgive me for forgetting, but I will need you to empty your pockets." I started to empty my pockets. Out came my iPod, cell phone and wallet. Sir started to put them into little plastic baggies. "Ok back to what we were talking about. Where were you when Michelle was murdered?" "Sir I was walking home from taking Michelle home or I was sleeping. We were hanging out that night I was walking her home to make sure she got home safe." I was telling the truth so if he didn't believe me then I was so dead. "I see were you jealous of anything like a boyfriend or another friend?" He said a little more urgent. "Why would I be jealous? She is my best friend." I put a little emphasis on the is. "Is it true John that your parents just went through a divorce?" "Yes this is true." How does he know this? It is not like I didn't see this coming but does he needs to know everything? "How is home life?" he was going back to the annoying calm voice again. "Let's see it is crap. I am an only child, I live with my mom." Why am I even telling him this? I don't have to but it feels as if something is making me. "And what else…" It seems like he knows something more but there is nothing else. "You seem like you have more to your story John." I was really frustrated at this point "What do you want me to say next? That is see dead people?!" I took a breather for a second. "That is all that happens if anything else does I don't know it because I am rarely ever home because I am always with Michelle." I was getting more mad by the second. This was not fair first he accuses me of killing my best friend then he wants to get to know me by knowing my personal life. "John calm down." He said in his same calm voice that bugs me so. "You could have just touched the weapons before they were used." I looked at him very confused "If you don't mind me asking Sir, what were the weapons used to kill her?" I said in a more calming confused tone. "The murder used various items out of her manicure set in her purse." Right after he sighed a big sigh. "Oh right before she went inside her purse spilled and I helped her pick things up." I quietly spoke "So you did touch it? I am not saying you did but you could have picked it up and then started to stab her with the various objects in it." "Why in the world would I do that to anyone, especially my best friend. That is just gruesome and gross!" "It is John but you will be surprised at what some people do." By this time I just wanted to cry and scream and kick. Then I found myself yelling "Sir you can suspect me all you want, but I am going to prove you wrong, I am going to show you that I didn't do it!" The tone of voice I used was probably a little disrespectful. "John you may go just don't hurt anyone especially yourself. Please be back here tomorrow at the same time for more questioning." He said it with a disapproving tone in his voice. I left the room and left the building as quickly as possible.

The second I walked outside it started pouring down rain. With my luck I wasn't dressed for this so I guess I would have to live with it, so I ran home. When I got home I looked in my mirror and saw the damage the rain did. I fixed my hair from the mop it was in and dried my teary eyes. I turned around to leave the bathroom and my mom was standing right there. Her red hair in curls and her green eyes looking ever so worried. "John what is going on?" She sounded so scared "In case you didn't know Michelle was murdered and CSI thinks I did it because I was the last person with her before it happened." I told her the truth because she deserves to know it. "Oh ok." She said and walked away. I always knew my mom was crazy but to not care about this. I could go to jail and she is cool about it? I shook it off and went to my room to sleep because I felt as if I could sleep for 100 years.

I woke up the next morning after sleeping over twelve hours. I got ready to go back to the CSI lab to get questioned. Why more questions? This is getting ridiculous! I didn't do it; I don't see why I am a suspect at all!

I walked back into that ugly looking building. The second I walked in the lady that came to me yesterday, I actually looked at her today. She was wearing a black shirt with black pants and a white doctor's coat over it. She had long dark flat hair that was pulled up in a pony tail. She wore no makeup.

She told me to follow her, so I did. She led me into a room with cupboards all around and a table in the middle. The table had a white sheet on top of it and it appeared to be that someone was under it. The lady called Sir in the room. Oh how I loathe him! He walked over to the table with the lady. "John you may want to see this." Sir said a little worried. I walked over closer to the table. I could already guess who was under there. Michelle. I did not want to see her, all her wounds and such that was just sick.

Sir pulled back the sheet and I immediately closed my eyes so I wouldn't blow chunks at first sight. "John open your eyes you need to see this!" He had a sense of urgency in his voice so I did. When I opened my eyes I saw a horrific sight! "MOM!?!" I was speechless. I could see where she had been scratched, beaten and stabbed. It looked as if she had been stabbed many places. I started to cry. She was the only person I had left in my life. I took one more look at her a fainted.

I woke up in a nurse's type office. The lady that has been taking me to all the different rooms was in there so was Sir. They were looking at me with a scared but disapproved look in their faces. Sir started the questioning again, while I was still lying on the cold hard bed. "John there was two murders that have taken place in the past forty-eight hours that lead straight to you." I didn't respond back I was still speechless. "John you know have twenty four hours to get your case ready before you go before a judge and plead your case." He said this in that darned calm voice again. I didn't say anything again; instead I just got up and left. No one stopped me so I decided to take a different route home a much longer one. Again it was pouring rain and I was crying.

As I walked along the outskirts of town, I passed all these alley ways. I passed one and looked down into it and I swore I saw myself. A lot of weird things have been happening lately so I just shrugged it off and walked on. As I kept walking and thinking I got curious, so I went back. I peered into the dark alley way and saw myself standing there. It was like looking into a mirror. There I was the same red shirt, black jeans, red converse. I had the dark brown mop of hair. I was 5' 10". It was me, the only thing different is that my eyes were red and I had a devilish look upon my face. It looked as if I was ready to kill. I stood there for a minute and just stared, I stared back. I said nothing to myself. It was just weird. We stared some more in complete silence then I, the real me, walked on home in the pouring rain.


End file.
